A Perfect Sonnet
by icaughtfire
Summary: SPD Z wants everyone to know about her relationship with Syd. SydZ femslash. Completed.
1. The Greatest Fall Of All Time

**"A Perfect Sonnet"**

_Chapter One_

I was sitting in my room perfectly content when Sydney arrived to ruin it all. She stood in the doorway, looking around the room in complete disbelief.

"God, you are the biggest slob I have ever seen." Syd complained, gaze falling onto my side of the room. The floor was littered with my belongings. Various items from my closet were strewn across the floor, along with several other objects that were vital to my every day living. I didn't think that I was messy at all, but could see how someone else could think that I was.

"And you are the biggest _princess _I have ever seen." I replied harshly. She and I had never gotten along very well and sharing a room together didn't help much. I watched as Sydney stepped towards me, annoyance apparent on her face. I smirked, happy that I had struck a nerve. It was a little game we often played, insulting each other back and forth. I never meant the majority of the things I said, but I had to admit that Syd sometimes acted so stuck up that I couldn't stand to be around her. Even then, she was still becoming one of my best friends.

She was cute when she was upset. Had I really just thought that? _I need to get more sleep, _I told myself as I listened to the tail-end of Sydney's speech.

"You need to learn to be more organized, or I'm going to go to the commander and request a different room." She said stubbornly, as if I cared whether we shared a room or not. Truthfully, though, I liked having the room with her. I had always hated being alone, and it was nice to have Syd to keep me company. On the nights that I lied awake, I occupied myself by watching her as she slept. She was always beautiful, but somehow her beauty escalated in the dark shadows of our room. Sometimes I wondered what it was she dreamed of those nights, or if she had any idea that I was watching her.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? 'Cause I'm not scared. I'd actually be pretty happy not to have to share a room with you," I was lying through my teeth, and I hoped she couldn't sense it. I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to linger on my all too obvious lie. "Besides, I know where everything is. I never lose anything, and I like it this way. It's called organized chaos."

"Hmph. Speak for yourself. I call it a mess," Sydney interrupted impatiently. "When you're done with something, put it away. Like this shirt," She picked one of my shirts up off the floor, holding it at a distance as if she was afraid it was infected. "Is it clean or dirty?" Her nose wrinkled up as she said this, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Clean. Even I have problems deciding what to wear sometimes." I admitted, crossing my arms in discontent. Syd stared at me for a moment, and I could tell she was stifling a laugh. "What?" I questioned as she burst into a fit of girlish giggles. I rolled my eyes, taking a seat on the bed. When her giggling finally subsided, she explained what the sudden laughter had been about.

"I didn't know you cared so much about how you look." Sydney explained with a smile, twirling a piece of her blonde hair around her finger. I shrugged, watching her with intensity. She was so sexy. Why did she make me feel like this?

"Of course I do. Maybe we have more in common than you thought." I countered, my voice low in my throat. Syd cared a lot about how she looked, and spent a fair share of time 'improving' her looks. I thought she was amazing without all the makeup, and without her hair done. She seemed to disagree entirely.

"Who do you need to look good for?" She asked me suddenly. At first I felt a bit hurt at this question, but then I realized she was right. I was doing this for a reason. It was a legitimate question, but I was trying to avoid thinking about the answer.

"I don't know." I mumbled under my breath, unable to meet her gaze.

I mulled over my thoughts all day, trying to make sense of them. I couldn't keep my mind from drifting to Sydney. I loved how she had her own nighttime ritual, a list of a few things she always did before going to sleep. I settled into my bed, watching Syd out of the corner of my eye as she brushed her teeth and gargled mouthwash. She stepped into the bedroom and went to her dresser, pulling out a silk nightgown and proceeding to change into it. I wanted to tear my eyes away, I really did, but I couldn't help it when my gaze fell onto her. I smiled, a warm feeling rising in my heart. I hugged my pillow close to me. It smelled like her. We'd gotten into a silly pillow fight earlier, and it had been so much fun. I was really starting to like her, a lot, and it was beginning to scare me.

"What are you staring at?" Sydney broke through my thoughts, a look of confusion on her face. I could feel the blush emerging onto my own face and I bit my lip, pulling the covers up to my chin. "Were you watching me change?" Her voice rose a decibel as she asked this, stepping towards me. My blush deepened and I shook my head violently. No way. I hadn't been watching her.

"No. I wasn't. I was looking at the poster behind you." I lied, desperately trying to convince her that I hadn't been peeping. She turned around as if to check if the poster was really there, and when she saw it, she looked satisfied. Getting into bed, Syd smiled.

"Goodnight, Z."

**Author's Note: My very first Power Rangers story, so be gentle. The title comes from a Bright Eyes song. I love the SydZ pairing, it is my absolute favorite. I will be writing more chapters and posting them up here, so keep your eyes open for updates. Please review as I am new to this fandom and know nothing about writing it.**


	2. Made For Each Other

**"A Perfect Sonnet"**

_Chapter Two_

I had convinced Sydney to go on a walk with me. I needed to clear my head, but didn't favor spending any time alone. Syd seemed surprised when I asked her to accompany me, but she agreed to come along. I was leaning against a tree, lost in thought. Everything was completely silent for awhile, aside from the birds clamouring around us.

"Ever realize how beautiful the sunset is?" Syd broke through my thoughts, gazing dreamily at the sky above. I smiled, not taking my eyes off of her.

"Yeah. Beautiful." I shoved my hands into my pockets, the familiar blush returning to my cheeks. I couldn't deny it to myself any longer, I was severely attracted to Syd. She was slowly becoming my best friend, and I felt some sort of connection to her, though I wasn't exactly sure the extent of the connection.

"I like to get up and watch the sun rise. The way I figure it, less people see it rise, and that makes it more special. My mother always told me that the sun rose just for me. I believed her... It's a nice thought though, you know?" I said these words carefully, remembering. I felt Sydney's fingers curl around mine and a knot formed in my stomach.

"It _is_ a nice thought. It's sweet your mom told you that." I turned to her, carefully brushing the stray strand of her hair out of her eyes. My breath got caught in my throught as her blue eyes burned into mine.

"Sorry to ruin the moment." I heard a voice say. I looked up in time to see a not-so-friendly looking monster standing in front of me. He was white, gold, and black, with something that looked like a target on his stomach. It was the monster they had fought once before, the one that had gotten away and never returned. He **had **ruined the moment, but there was nothing I could do about it now. Except fight.

"Oh it's okay. Just don't expect me to apologize when I ruin your face." Syd quipped, stepping forward. She roundhouse kicked him and I heard a crack as her foot made impact with his jaw. The monster fought back, taking out some kind of ray and shooting Syd with it. I tried to push her out of the way, but didn't get there in time. The ray blasted her, and she collapsed onto the ground. I rushed over to her, touching her face tenderly. She was unconcious. I stood, turning around and facing the monster. Okay, now he had pissed me off. I ran towards him, landing a few punches before he fought back, leaving me in a heap on the ground. I struggled to get up as the ugly monster grinned at me.

"Don't worry. Soon enough you're going to be getting exactly what you want!" He cackled, disappearing. I wondered what he could've meant by that? Feeling worried, I made my way over to Sydney. As I kneeled at her side, her eyes opened and with a groan, she gazed at me.

"What happened?" She asked, clutching her head in her hands. She was bound to have a terrible headache.

"I'm not sure. He hit you with some kind of..ray thing. He got away before I could get him, though. Let's get you back to the command center, okay?" I helped her up, and we walked silently back to the center. I kept thinking about what the monster had said. Could his words have possibly been related to whatever he'd hit Syd with?

--

Sydney smiled, opening her eyes and looking at me. She sat up, grabbing my hand in hers. I stiffened as I felt her fingertips graze my cheek. This wasn't like her. There was a strange look in her eyes, and I wasn't sure what it meant.

"You are gorgeous." She whispered, leaning forward and planting an unexpected kiss on my lips. I leaned into her, not thinking about what I was doing as I looped my arms around her neck. I kissed her back, and then pulled away when realization struck.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, frowning.

"This isn't you." I urged, disappointment lining my voice. I wanted this. I wanted this so much. But the circumstances weren't right. Damn the circumstances.

"What do you mean it isn't me?"

"It just isn't," I sighed. As much as I wanted this to happen, I knew it wasn't Sydney. It had to be that ray the monster shot at her. It made a lot of sense. Just as I was about to leave the room, the commander entered to check up on Syd. I turned to him, offering an explanation of what happened. "I think she was shot with a love ray, Commander. It made her fall in love with the first person she saw when she woke up." I told him, a sense of urgency in my voice. He looked surprised.

"That would mean..." His voice trailed off as he narrowed his eyes. "You. Why would someone want to make Syd fall in love with you? What purpose would it serve?"  
"I'm not sure. Maybe a distraction or something, I don't know." I tried to hide my feelings from him, but it was no use. The commander wasn't completely oblivious. His hand felt heavy on my shoulder, almost as heavy as my heart. I could tell this wasn't going to be fun. I didn't want it to be like this. It wasn't real, it wasn't her free will. That's where the monster had been wrong. This wasn't what I'd wanted. Now, if only I could fight the instinct to take advantage of the situation.

---

"Syd and I got attacked last night." I told Jack. Before I could continue, I felt Sydney's hand on my thigh. She squeezed it, wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively.  
"Question: why is Syd groping your leg?" He wore a look of amusement mixed with confusion.

"I was getting to that. The monster hit her with some kind of love ray or something. Now she won't leave me alone." Sydney gazed at me, starry-eyed. I wondered if it was the same way I looked at her.

"Which I'm sure you don't mind." Jack grinned, giving me a wink.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're..." I practically jumped out of my seat as Syd's hand traveled farther up my leg. "Syd - stop it." I pushed her away from me, my face a scarlet red. She stood, walking away huffily and leaving Jack & I here to finish our discussion. I'd apologize to love struck Sydney after I was done explaining things to Jack.

"Oh come on, Liz, like it isn't obvious." Jack reasoned. I hated it when he called me Liz, and he knew that. He had called me Liz when we were younger, even though I insisted on being called Z.

"Don't call me that. And I don't know what you're talking about." I argued stubbornly.

"I see the way you look at her." Jack shot back. Ah, was I that obvious?  
"I look at her the same way I look at you." I answered defiantly, sticking out my lower lip in a moment of Syd-like poutiness. Jack laughed.

"You look at me like you're eyeing a big juicy steak? I think not," I frowned as he said this. "Z, I know you better than anyone else." He was right, and it irritated me. He really did know me better than anyone else. I told him everything. I'd come out to Jack long ago, when he had tried to hit on me. He hadn't believed me at first, but he became more comfortable with the idea in time. The other rangers didn't know I was a lesbian, and I still wasn't quite ready to tell them. I had no way to gauge what their reactions might possibly be, and was affraid they wouldn't accept it.

"God. You're right - is that what you want to hear? I have feelings for Syd, but this isn't what I want. She doesn't want this, it's only because of some stupid love spell. I don't even know why I like her anyway. She's prissy and blonde and stubborn. And she smells nice..." My voice trailed off. I'd better stop while I was ahead. "Point is, someone like her couldn't like someone like me."  
"You never know, Liz." Jack answered thoughtfully.

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Why a love ray? Why not an explodey death ray or something?" Jack questioned, serious again.

"...Because a love ray is wackier?" It was a legitimate question, one I didn't know the answer to.  
"Yeah, granted. But still." Jack replied with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"It's monsters we're dealing with. They're not very bright." I reasoned, grinning.

---

"Wow, are you serious?" Bridge asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "Care to um, demonstrate?" I rolled my eyes. He was a typical guy. All he was interested in was seeing us make out. Apparently he wasn't too interested in finding an antidote to this love spell thing.

"Maybe later." I replied sarcastically, gazing at Sydney. This was so weird. If I had absolutely no self control, I would've taken her right there. Part of me wanted to, but this wasn't the real Syd, and I knew it wouldn't be the same.

"I'm tired." Syd blurted out, yawning for good measure. I could tell she was faking, but went along with her plan. I didn't want to endure Bridge's harassment any longer. Besides, I actually was getting tired.

"So am I." I stood, heading out of the lobby and towards my room.

"Be careful tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jack teased, standing in front of the door. I pushed him out of the way. He could be so annoying sometimes, like a little brother.

"Try your comedy routine somewhere else, Jack, cause I'm not in the mood for it right now."

I was glad to be back in the privacy of my own room. Today had been a long day, and exhaustion had just settled in. I jumped directly into my bed, turning off the light and closing my eyes. Minutes later as I was drifting off to sleep, I felt someone slip into bed with me. I knew it was Sydney, she was the only other person in the room. She pulled her arms around me, and I let my head rest on her chest. Pretending I was asleep, I listened to her heart beat. This was going to get very complicated if we didn't cure her soon.

**Author's Note: Sorry for jumping around so much with what's going on, I just hate writing all of that transition, in-between stuff. I edited this a little, might edit it more later as well...thanks to my friend Ryland for pointing out a few things I should add or correct. Review if you read. Thanks.**


	3. You Can Breathe

**"A Perfect Sonnet"**

_Chapter Three_

"Here, this should do it." The commander handed a vial of strange colored liquid to me. I studied it a moment before handing it over to Sydney. I hoped this would work. It had to.

"Drink this." I urged her. She obeyed, swallowing all of it it in one big gulp. Seconds later she fell to the floor, and I dropped down beside of her, anxious to see if the antidote had worked. She came to, looking wildly confused as she did so. I tried to contain my excitement as her eyes fluttered open.

"Whoa. What happened?" Syd questioned, unable to account for her lost block of time. Apparently she didn't remember any of it, and I preferred it that way. I didn't want to remind her of how she was acting. I couldn't imagine how she'd react.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're okay now." I assured her. It was nice to have her back to normal, yet I had to admit that I would miss the way she had treated me.

"I guess you're right."  
Suddenly, the SPD alarm went off. Sydney and I rushed to the jeep, the other rangers not far behind us. When we arrived on the scene, I immediately recognized the monster as the same one Syd & I had fought a few days ago. The monster that made her fall in love with me. She and I morphed into our ranger outfits and without hesitation, charged forward to destroy this beast.

"Did you enjoy my little gift?" The monster asked with a sneer. I landed a punch, hitting him square int he nose. He didn't look fazed. "I'll take that as a no. Well, in that case, I'll just have to kidnap your little girlfriend. I'll get a nice ransom out of this one." Syd let out a laugh, staring at the monster in disbelief.

"Girlfriend? Excuse me, but -" Before Syd could finish her sentence, she and the monster had disappeared.

The others arrived a moment later - a moment too late.  
"What happened? Where's Syd?" Jack asked me. I could tell he was worried. I was, too.

"The monster. It took her." My voice broke, and Jack gave me a pat on the back. He knew how upset I must have been. But this wasn't time for games, we needed to find Syd before something happened to her.

"We can't wait around. We have to find her!" Sky exclaimed.

---

**Meanwhile, at the evil lair...**

"What do you want with me, you smelly swamp monster?" Sydney spat, glaring at her captor in anger as she was suspended in the air. He laughed, a deep throaty laugh that practically shook the room.

"Well, I happen to know you come from a very rich family. You could make me quite a lot of money. Besides, I know your friends will come rescue you. And I will destroy them." The monster bellowed proudly, raising his fist in the air. "Once you Power Rangers are out of the picture, nothing will stop me from taking over the world!"

"Do you know how many times I've heard that? Face it, history repeats itself. The Power Rangers always win. This time isn't going to be any different." Syd had faith in her friends. She knew they would save her. They had to. Or she was going to kick their asses.

"Oh yes, it is." His lip curled under menacingly.

---

"I've managed to pinpoint her exact location. But you must keep in mind that this is probably a trap." Kat told us, showing us Sydney's location on the map.

"I don't care if it's a trap. We have to save Syd, no matter what." I would stop at nothing to help Sydney. I was willing to risk my life to save hers. I couldn't imagine being without her. I didn't want to. She made me feel so unexplainable. There was something deep there and I hoped to explore it. If we didn't rescue her, I might never have the chance.

We suited up and headed to the cave, all of us ready to fight.

"It's about time you showed up," The monster said when we came into his lair, which smelled terrible. "Your little girlfriend was getting worried."

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Sydney yelled. I followed her voice, and wasn't happy when I found where it was coming from. She was slowly being lowered into a pool of water filled with ravenous sharks. My heartbeat raced faster as she was lowered about a centimeter at a time. She was about three feet above the water, and she didn't look too enthusiastic about dropping any lower.

"We'll take care of him, you save Syd." Jack commanded, stepping towards the monster. I nodded, running over to the horrible contraption Sydney was trapped in. It was simple enough to save her. All I had to do was stop it from lowering, and then I could unlock the chains that were tying her down. I instructed Syd to jump as soon as I unlocked the chains, so she could get away from the sharks. I unlocked her and she jumped to the side, landing on the ground beside the pool.

"Thank you for saving me, Z." It was like a cliche superhero moment after the hero saved the victim. I felt like a true hero when Syd gave me a quick peck on the lips, and I completely ruined that moment when I staggered backwards in surprise. This wasn't the kiss I wanted, but it would have to do.

"Don't...don't mention it." I managed to get out, before I started getting dizzy. I hated that she did this to me. I wasn't normally this shy. I was always outgoing. But Syd, she made me turn to jelly, and I didn't understand why. She caught me as I fell over, and I felt safe in her arms.

"Wow. You like me THAT much?" Syd smiled, looking at me. So she knew now, and she didn't seem to mind all that much. As I gazed straight into her blue eyes, all of my jumbled thoughts finally starting to make some sense.

"Well, he's gone." Jack announced triumphantly, watching me with careful eyes. I hadn't seen them defeat the monster because I had been concentrating on Syd the entire time. I didn't hear them arrest the monster, so he must have gotten away. I hoped he didn't come back.  
"I saw that kiss." Bridge called out. Syd rolled her eyes, linking her arm with mine.

"Dream on."

She was confusing the hell out of me. I didn't know what to think. Was she really into me, or was she just playing with me?

"Z?" There we were, in our room again. The darkness was unsettling, because I couldn't see the look in her eyes. I wanted so desperately to know what she was feeling. I was sick of trying to guess.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning to look at her on the other side of the room. She seemed so far away, over there on her bed. She felt lightyears away, and I didn't care for that feeling.

"Would it be weird if I asked you to come sleep in my bed?" Syd asked me. I froze in fear. What was she asking? No, it was my imagination. It had to be.

"Why? Is yours not comfortable or something?" It wasn't adding up.

"No," She sighed, sounding aggravated. "For a smart girl, you're pretty dumb. I want you in my bed. With me."

"Oh." I was startled by her bluntness. Was I hallucinating? I would be really upset if I woke up and all of this was a dream. I'd had this dream before, only it was a little different. This seemed more belieavable, but still surreal, and I felt speechless as I lay there in my bed.

"Okay, well, there's room." She said openly, patting the open space on her bed. I walked over to her side of the room with wide eyes, crawling under her welcoming covers. I'd always wanted to lay in her bed. I figured it was more comfortable than mine. It was. And it smelled like her. I was completely surrounded by Sydney, and I loved it.

"That's better." I heard her whisper. She was so close to me I could feel her breath on my face. I was so close to having a heart attack it wasn't even funny.

"What does this mean?"

The question lingered in the air unanswered fora moment before Sydney spoke again.

"I'm not sure. Just shut up and go to sleep."  
"Whatever you say, princess."

**Author's Note: Shorter than the last chapter because there was less to accomplish. Sorry I don't feature Sky much but everyone uses him for evil pairings and I don't really like him, I think he lacks personality and he annoys me. And also, I apologize ahead of time for saying "shut up" so often in the story. Hope you like the ending of this chapter...cause I do. And if you don't, you're a stupid douche and I don't like you. Syd and Z are cute together, don't deny it. Review, please and thank you.**


	4. Slow Down

**"A Perfect Sonnet"**

_Chapter Four_

"I really admire you." I was surprised when she told me this. "I mean, you care about making a difference in the world. Even before you became a Power Ranger you were helping the unfortunate. You believe in our cause, and that's inspiring to me." Syd explained.

"Thank you." I answered graciously, happy to know how highly she thought of me.  
"It's nothing." Sydney insisted, shrugging her shoulders.  
"I love how you make me feel." I said softly, looking at her.

"How's that?" She asked me, her smile growing.

"Just, special." I explained.  
"Because you are." Her hand clasped mine. The heat rose to my face as I pulled her closer to me. Her lips were inches away from mine and her eyes were closed when I pushed her away.

"You're just doing this to get in my pants." I was joking of course.  
Sydney snorted. "Come again?"  
"You heard me. You're attempting to seduce me." I accused, turning away from her. She grabbed me by the shoulder, spinning me back around to face her.  
"Maybe I am. But tell me, is it working?" Her blue eyes were sparkling with romance.

"How about I show you instead?" I flirted, batting my eyelashes in exaggeration.  
"Okay." She perked up right away, wondering what exactly I had in store.  
"Our room. Ten minutes." I headed off to our room while Syd got caught by Jack on the way. I could barely hear their conversation, but none of it was what I wanted to hear.

"So what's going on with you and Z?" He prodded.  
"What do you mean? Were you spying on us? What did you hear? We didn't do anything. You're crazy if you think there's something going on because..." Syd sounded practically hysterical. It didn't surprise me. I knew that Syd wouldn't want anyone else to suspect anything.  
"It just seems like something's going on. Do you remember what happened with that monster that attacked you?" Jack changed the subject.

"No, and Z wouldn't tell me." Syd replied, annoyed.  
"Oh. Well. Nevermind then." Jack began to walk away but Sydney stopped him.  
"No. Tell me." She urged, pouting.  
"No. I know Z, she didn't tell you for a reason. You ask her yourself, she needs to tell you. I think you need to hear the words coming from her mouth, not mine."  
"Is it that bad?"Syd questioned worriedly.  
"I enjoyed it." He laughed half-heartedly. "I mean, no, it's not that bad. Just ask her, okay? I guarantee she'll tell you. Z isn't very good at keeping secrets."

"Z? Can I talk to you?" She came into the room after finishing her conversation with Jack, one thing on her mind. I knew she wanted answers.  
"Sure, I guess." I didn't want to talk. I knew what was coming, and didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't looking forward to explaining what had happened. I still wasn't sure whether or not she was playing with me...I was just so scared to get hurt. It was all so confusing.

"I need to ask you something."  
"Ask away." I tried to play it cool but could feel myself growing nervous.

"What exactly happened with that monster? You know that I don't remember. You wouldn't tell me before what happened but I really want to know." Syd begged.  
"I didn't tell you for a reason." I said stubbornly.

"Please." She pleaded, wearing a frown and crossing her arms.  
"Ugh, fine. The stupid monster did a spell on you and made you fall in love with me." I mumbled, not meeting her gaze as I told the truth. Syd stared at me in disbelief.  
"What?"  
"I said the-" I repeated.

"I heard what you said, idiot. So why didn't you want to tell me?" She asked, her voice rising a few decibels. I shrugged, feeling my face turn red.

"I don't know. It's embarrassing." I admitted quietly.  
"For me. Not you. I'm sorry for whatever I said or did during that. I must have acted pretty weird," She paused, realizing the extent of the situation. "Did everyone else see my displays of affection? If I made any, that is."  
"Unfortunately, yes. Bridge enjoyed it." I teased, wiggling my eyebrows up and down. Syd's face remained serious, and she leaned closer to me.

"Did you?" She challenged, licking her lips once the words escaped them.  
"Don't ask me that." My mouth twitched into a smile.  
"You did!" She grinned, hitting me on the shoulder.

"I used to really hate you. Now I'm starting to see why." I teased, and Syd let out a laugh.  
"I know. I used to hate you, too." She told me, scooting closer to me on the bed.  
"You definitely grew on me a little, though." I smiled.  
"Good thing, too." Syd winked, grabbing my hand in hers.

"Would you stop doing that?" I questioned, pulling my hand away. She was the most confusing person I'd ever met. I couldn't tell what was going through her head at any given moment.  
"What?" She fluttered her long eyelashes innocently.

"Flirting with me." I answered matter of factly.

"You don't like it?" Syd asked me, a pout returning to her lips.  
"Yes, I do, but I know that you can't ever-" I was interrupted when Syd decided to speak.

"What? What can't I do?" She got defensive.  
"Feel the same about me as I do you." I explained, my gaze falling to the floor.  
"You don't know what I feel." She responded angrily, grabbing me by the shoulders and forcing me to look her in the eye. I swallowed the knot in my throat before I spoke again.  
"Sure I do."  
"No. You don't." She kissed me, a deep kiss, our first real romantic kiss. There wasn't friendship in this kiss, there was passion. I could feel myself melting as our lips met a second time.

"Wow. Guess you were right. I just thought since you wanted to talk instead of..." She cut me off with another kiss.  
"I'll be right back." She whispered into my ear, heading out the door and bumping into Jack on the way out. He came into my room, his eyes taunting.

"So, what? You guys together now?" He asked, his brown eyes dancing.

"I don't know. I can't read her mind." I was still feeling insecure because she hadn't said anything about us being together. She just told me that she felt something for me.  
"You didn't talk about it. Didn't get around to it, eh?" I felt a blush creep onto my face. Had he seen us? "Too busy making out to have a nice chat?"  
"Shut up." I shouted, turning my back to him.  
"Oh come on, you're glowing." Jack taunted, the grin on his face widening.

"I am not." I spun back around.  
"You are." Sydney had returned. She wrapped her arm around my waist.

"It's nice knowing that I'm the reason, too." She added, kissing me on the cheek.  
"Aww, how sweet." Jack cooed, watching Syd and I together.  
"Jack, don't make me knock your teeth out." I warned, stepping closer to him.  
"Ooooh, I'm scared. Fluffy little love bunny is gonna hurt me." He laughed, leaning against the wall and looking at me. I rolled my eyes, aggravated.  
"Stop it." I demanded, stomping my foot. Great, now I was acting like a child.

"Aw, you're my fluffy little love bunny. Good one, Jack." Sydney pulled her arms around me, snuggling closer.  
"Oh no, not you too." I moaned, hating my new nickname. With another laugh, Jack vacated the room and Syd pulled me onto the bed, kissing me.

"You look beautiful today." She told me in between kisses.  
"What? Thank you. So do you." And she did - she always did. She grinned. I knew she loved compliments, they were her absolute favorite thing in the world.  
"Hmm. I think I like you." She mumbled, kissing me again and letting her hands travel up my shirt. I shivered, and then suddenly became aware of the open door, as well as the fact that we were being watched.

"Hot." Bridge was standing in the doorway, wearing a grin. "Is she under the spell again?"

"No." I answered, sitting up and clenching my jaw in annoyance. He had just killed the moment. Typical Bridge thing to do. Sometimes he just drove me crazy.  
"Am I dreaming?" He said, stepping into our room.  
"You might be. Pinch yourself and see." Syd joked, while I held in a laugh. Bridge looked confused, but he obeyed and pinched himself.

"Ow. Does this mean it's real?" He blinked a couple times, and rubbed his eyes.  
"Yes. Go away." I pushed him out of the door.  
"But, the mud wrestling..." I heard him say as he reluctantly walked down the hallway.  
Syd rolled her eyes. "SO not gonna happen."

* * *

"As good as it is to see you happy, I hope this doesn't end up being an unneeded distraction for the team," Commander was concerned, and I understood why. "But I trust your judgement. Even if this does go against the rules in the handbook...it's worth it to see you so happy. But just know that if anything does go wrong, you need to be prepared to face the consequences."  
"I really don't want to think about that right now. We're not even officially together yet." I muttered, a tinge of disappointment in my voice.

"It's only a matter of time." The Commander smiled as he said this.

He was right, and I was going to make that time go a little faster. As soon as that conversation was over, I bought some roses and pulled the petals off of them, trailing them down the hallway and into our room. I was sitting on the bed, trying my best to look attractive, when Syd walked in.

"What's with the flower petals all over the floor?" Syd gazed at me, confused.

"They're rose petals. It's supposed to be pretty." I tried to explain, completely flustered.  
"O_kaaaay_." She didn't like it. Great.  
"I know...it's stupid. God, I'm such a screw up." I stood, mentally cursing myself.

"No you're not." Syd leaned forward, giving me a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "You're perfect."

"And you're lying." I replied, though a smirk had found it's way onto my face.  
"No. You ARE perfect. For me. You appreciate me, care about me, and at least..._try _to understand me. Which I know is hard to do sometimes. It means a lot to me, it really does." She insisted, taking my hands in hers.

"I didn't know I made you feel that way." I answered, melting inside.  
"Yes. You make me feel every emotion at once." She continued, her blue eyes getting teary.  
"Syd, I didn't know you could be so charming." I flirted, squeezing her hands.  
"I know, right?" Syd let out a giggle, and I pulled her closer to me.  
"Just shut up and kiss me."  
She did.

"For the record, you're mine now." She said after our kiss ended.  
"What?" I was surprised, but pleasantly.  
"You're my girl." Syd announced, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. The flutter in my stomach returned once again, and I was glad it was back.  
"And you're mine?" I asked, just to be sure.  
"Yeah. That's typically how these things work." She smiled, and we slept in the same bed that night, just enjoying each other's company. I didn't get any sleep, but I didn't mind. It was enough having her arms around me and listening to her heart beat. I felt happier than I had ever been in my entire life. Jack was right, I _was_ glowing.

**Author's Note: This chapter's supposed to be a little funnier than the others, especially on Bridge's part...In my stories the dialogue is usually the focal point, and this chapter is no exception. There will only be two more chapters after this one. I'm glad I got at least a few reviews, it's nice to know someone appreciates the pairing. I have a new idea I want to put into place. What do you think of Kira/Z?**


	5. Hey Jealousy

**"A Perfect Sonnet"**

_Chapter Five_

It was a normal morning at the SPD headquarters. We were having breakfast; bacon and eggs courtesy of Bridge.  
"So how's it taste?" Bridge asked eagerly.  
"Pretty good, actually." Jack replied, sounding a bit surprised.

"Could you pass the orange juice?" Syd questioned, letting her hand rest on my knee.  
"Sure thing swe--" I stopped mid-sentence, realizing what I had almost said. "Syd." Jack coughed as Sky gave us a puzzled glance.

"Jack, are you okay? Sydney asked, removing her hand and biting her lip nervously.  
"I'm fine. Just got some..bacon..lodged in my throat. It's out now." Jack lied.  
"Good. Scared us there for a minute." I answered, handing Syd the orange juice she wanted. I sat there for a few minutes and finished my breakfast, leaving the table when I was done. My legs carried me outside. A little while later, Syd joined me on my walk. I slipped my hand in hers, and we were quiet.

Syd dropped my hand when she spotted someone walking towards us. The guy smiled, and I angrily shoved my hands into my pants pockets. Obviously she didn't want to be couple-y around him, and I was wondering why. I could feel the jealousy rising to my face.

"Wow, I didn't know you were in town." Sydney began, genuinely surprised to see whoever this was. I stood there, not wanting to say anything.  
"Yeah. I just got back this week." He told her nonchalantly, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. It looked stupid.  
"Oh. How have you been?" I noticed Syd stiffen up as she asked this, crossing her arms to her chest. So something bad had happened between them.  
"So-so, and you?" He replied, keeping his eye on her.  
"Pretty good." Syd shrugged.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" As he gazed at me with a smile, jealousy settling further into my stomach. I couldn't help the fact that I wanted to punch him in the face. I decided to suck it up.

I stepped forward, extending my hand. "Hello. I'm Z Delgado."  
"Hi, I'm Travis." He greeted, and I fought back the urge to growl.  
"Trav and I used to go back in high school." Syd explained.  
"Freshman year." He continued coolly.  
"Wow. Cool." I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Syd still as amazing as ever?" Travis questioned, and my face began to turn a visible shade of pink. I was beginning to get really angry.  
"Are we talking about the same person?" I snapped, clenching my jaw.  
"Oh shut up, Z." Syd joked. I turned to her with a scowl.

"Don't tell me to shut up." I demanded.  
"I'm sorry, I was kidding." Syd gazed at me helplessly, throwing up her hands.  
"Don't bother." I mumbled, pushing past Sydney and beginning my walk back to the command center. I didn't want to talk to her right now.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Nice seeing you." Syd chased after me after saying goodbye to Travis. "Z, wait up. Hey," She grabbed my arm, pulling me closer. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I lied, not wanting to tell her the truth.  
"Tell me." She insisted, looking me in the eye.  
"No. It's stupid." I shook my head, ashamed of myself.

"Are you jealous of Travis?" She got right to the point.  
"Of course not." I got defensive, shouting back at her.

"It's okay if you are, you know." She said quietly, and I finally gave in. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that I was jealous. At least it showed that I cared enough about her to get jealous.  
"Okay, maybe I am a little jealous. But that's only because you were flirting with him."

"I wasn't flirting," Syd took my hand in hers, and I could feel my body begin to sway. "You know that I care about you and that I think about you all the time, right?"  
"Right." I replied, my face glowing.  
"So there's nothing to be worried about." She assured me. I nodded, still not completely convinced. Part of it was because I was so insecure. I also knew what dating me would do to her reputation. She was constantly in the media and it might not go over so well that she was dating a woman.

"Sure." I remarked with an unsatisfied frown.  
"Do you not trust me? Is that it?" She accused, beginning to get upset. No, that's not what it was. I thought she deserved better than me.  
"No. You're beautiful and amazing and you deserve to have someone who is right for you." I marveled, honestly telling her how I felt. She pulled me closer to her, touching my cheek lovingly.  
"I already have that someone. Z, why would I be with you if I didn't think you were right for me? I don't want anyone else - especially Travis - and I'm not going anywhere." Syd vowed, narrowing her eyes.  
"Good to know." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"What would make you feel better?" She pled, gazing at me in helplessness.  
"If you told **everybody.** Jack and the commander already know. I'm sure the commander told Kat and after our display today, I doubt Sky will be too surprised." I disclosed. She didn't look excited.  
"You think?" She asked absentmindedly.  
"He's not a complete idiot." I quipped, a smile returning to my lips.  
"You're right, that's Bridge's job." Syd paused. "It's just scary, you know? What did the commander say?"

"Just that he was happy for us. He also might have mentioned the consequences if we were to, say, break up? Apparently if that happens and we can't get along, one of us will have to leave." I admitted, not happy about Cruger's warning. I didn't want to think about one of us leaving SPD. I couldn't imagine my life back the way it used to be. Everyone at SPD had become my family, and leaving the only family I've ever had wasn't something I particularly wanted to do.

"Wow. That's encouraging." Syd replied sarcastically.  
"I thought so." I shrugged.

"When you said everybody, did you mean--" She began, but I interrupted.  
"Everybody."  
"My parents?" She sounded worried, and I didn't blame her. I was scared to meet her parents because maybe they wouldn't end up being too happy about us being together. I didn't want to be the victim of any mean words. After all, if Syd had got her ability to be mean from her parents, then I definitely had something to worry about.

"I don't know. I wish you would." I confessed, hating that I was asking her this. She frowned, leaning into me. I could see the worry in her eyes.  
"I can. It's just a little, yikes, you know? How am I going to explain all of this to them?" She gulped. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better.  
"I don't know, Syd." I was silent for a moment. "How about we go back to the command center?"  
"Alright."

Together we walked back to the headquarters, hand in hand. At the front door was Sky, and as he stood there, I grew nervous. I squeezed Syd's hand and felt her squeeze back.

"Hey guys," Sky paused, his gaze shifting to our entwined hands. "Why...are you holding hands?"  
"Here goes." I heard Syd whisper under her breath.

**A/N: Shorter chapter, I apologize. It's not very good, either. I just had a lot of dialogue to get out. The next (last) chapter is pretty long and is more balanced and WAY better in my opinion...Thanks again to my friend Ryland, aka Impy.**


	6. Take Cover

**"A Perfect Sonnet"**

_Chapter Six_

"There's something we've been meaning to tell you, actually." Sydney said slowly, adjusting her weight from one foot to the other. Sky looked confused as he stared at us, the girls whose hands were still entwined.  
"_We?_" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Z and I. She and I are kind of, together." Sydney answered quickly, tightening her grip on my hand as she told our friend this. She wasn't sure how he was going to react.  
"Kind of?" I cut in. I didn't want her to make him get the wrong idea. We weren't kind of together. We were together. It annoyed me she was afraid to acknowledge that.  
"Not helping, Z." Syd hissed, shooting me a glare.

"Sorry." I shrugged, lowering my gaze to the floor.

"Syd, I didn't know you were..." Sky's voice trailed off. He looked uncomfortable as he crossed his arms, pursing his lips and looking at Sydney like she was crazy.  
"Me either." Syd replied with a smile.  
"What, and you're **not** surprised about me?" I asked, a bit offended.  
"Actually, Jack kind of told me a long time ago." Sky offered, and I was shocked. I'd told Jack to keep her secret, and he hadn't. Oh he was going to get it...Before I could get lost in thought, Sky was talking again. Great, I should probably listen. "So who already knows?"  
"Everyone, pretty much." Sydney admitted softly.  
"Except you." I chimed in, trying to make him feel as bad as possible. This was fun.

"So this is what being kept in the dark feels like." Sky muttered to himself.  
"Yep." I said brightly, a smile forming on my lips.  
"Alright. Well, see you later." Sky began to walk forwards, so flustered he ran into the wall, completely missing the door. Syd and I burst into laughter at that point.

"Well he sure was surprised about us being together." I commented.

"Wait a minute. Sky said Jack told him that you were gay." Sydney pointed out, dropping my hand and looking at me closely. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Your point being?"  
"I didn't know you were gay." Syd sounded genuinely shocked. You didn't know? Remember that thing we did where our lips touched? Yeah, that's a signal that someone's not so straight..

"Well you know now, obviously." I answered teasingly.  
"But I'm not." Sydney mumbled with a sigh. "I'm not gay."  
"That's irrelevant." I brushed the thought away. Obviously she wasn't straight if she was with me. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.  
"So am I your first girlfriend?" Syd asked suddenly.  
"I don't have to answer that." I shot back, not meeting her gaze.  
"Yes you do. Seriously, I want to know." She took my hand again, reassuringly running one of her fingers down my jawline. The look in her eyes. God, why did she make me feel like this? I had to struggle not to let my knees buckle as I looked at her.

"Fine. No, you're not my first. More like, um, third." I said this quickly, knowing she wouldn't take it well. I prepared myself for her reaction.  
"Third?" Her voice rose a few decibels when she repeated this seemingly large number.  
"Hey at least it's not like twelfth or something." I defended, knowing she'd had more boyfriends than I had girlfriends. I'd only dated one guy and that was a huge mistake. He was gay now anyway.  
"Still." Syd was being stubborn. It was so sexy, god...  
"You've had lots of boyfriends." I argued.  
"But that's different." Sydney said, pursing her lips.  
"_How _is it different?"

"It just is."  
"God, you're so difficult sometimes."  
"You liiike it."  
"I do." I kissed her, letting my hands rest around her neck. Her arms were looped around my waist as we leaned into each other, kissing for a second time. I loved the feel of her lips against mine. Sadly, the kiss had to end sometime. Syd and I had a meeting planned with Cruger, Kat, and the Rangers. It was our official coming out, in case not everyoen realized we were a couple. We walked inside, and I felt myself getting nervous as we neared closer to the headquarters. Finally we arrived, and all our friends were standing at attention, as well as Cruger and Kat standing there, a bit more relaxed.

"You don't have to stand like that." Sydney said, and the three boys relaxed, obviously glad. Cruger looked at us anxiously, and I cleared my throat. Now or never.

"We wanted to make the official announcement."  
"Just to make sure everyone's clear on it." Syd added.  
"Syd and I are a couple." I said quickly, licking my lips once the words escaped my mouth.  
"Congratulations." Kat smiled, her catlike fangs visible.

"It's all so weird." Bridge commented.  
"Not really." Jack grinned, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"Nah, I agree with Bridge. It IS weird. Syd you never seemed the type to be into girls." Sky pointed out, overly serious. I wished he would calm down a little. It seemed he was always on edge. Jesus, how could someone stand to be that serious ALL the time?  
"Well I never did before Z came along." Sydney answered earnestly, putting her arm around me.  
"Oh. Well, that's, um - special." Sky sputtered, blinking a bunch of times and trying to regain his composure. He straightened, his arms practically glued to his sides.

"I'm glad things worked out for the better." The commander cleared his throat. "Are we finished here? I have work to do." He didn't sound all that happy.  
"Sure." I replied. Cruger nodded, vacating the room. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.  
"Don't mind the commander. He's just worried about what might happen if--" Kat wasn't able to finish her sentence because I interrupted her. I didn't want her to finish the sentence.

"I know."  
"Alright. I really am happy for you guys. Not a lot of rangers can find time for love, but it's good to see you have." She continued, patting me on the shoulder

"You don't think it's weird?" Sky sounded shocked that Kat was so accepting. "I thought it was against the rules for rangers to have relationships."  
"It's not weird at all." Kat smiled again. "And it doesn't say that anywhere in the handbook."

"Thank you, Kat." I said, giving her a hug.  
"Anytime."  
When I turned around, the others were gone. Everyone except for my Sydney.  
"Kat, do you think it's safe for Syd and I to leave for a few hours, or are we expecting any disturbances soon?" I asked, turning back around to face Kat. She looked at the computer for a moment before answering.  
"We're not expecting an attack, no. But if one happens to occur, we can manage without you for awhile. If we end up needing your aid, we'll contact you."

"Alright. Thanks." I grabbed Sydney's arm, getting ready to step out of the room.  
"What are we doing?" Syd asked curiously.  
"Visiting your parents." I replied, leading her out the door.  
It wasn't long before we were on our way. Kat gave us permission to use the cruiser. As we drove to Syd's house, I could feel my nerves settling in. I wondered how they would react, and what they would say. I hoped they wouldn't hate me.

When we arrived, Syd stepped out of the cruiser and up to the front door. I hesitantly followed, trying not to panic as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later I heard footsteps. The door was opened by a handsome dark haired man, who I figured was Syd's father. He smiuled, pulling Syd inside. I walked in, gazing at the mansion in awe. I heard Sydney was rich but I hadn't realized to what extent. The place was seemingly huge, and an expensive looking chandelier hung high from the ceiling. The walls were professionally done, with textured wallpaper and borders along them. An antique grandfather clock stood in the entry way, and when I looked down I noticed the pearl linoleum, polished so I could see my reflection. I couldn't believe Syd used to live here.

"Daddy, this is Z. She's the SPD Yellow Ranger and also my best friend."  
"Z? What a name. Wonderful to meet you," He sounded sincere as his gaze fell back onto Sydney. "Greta's making cookies in the kitchen. Your mom is getting her hair done. She should be home in a few minutes."

"Oooh. I love Greta's cookies!" Syd dashed off and when I tried to follow, her father pulled me off to the side.

"So, how has Syd been doing? She hasn't been over to visit in awhile." Her father was concerned. I thought it was sweet. I wished I had a real family to care about me like that.  
"She's been doing really well." I replied, looking around the room. There were several armchairs in the living room, along with an extravagant couch.  
"Does she have a boyfriend right now?" He asked. I blinked, speechless for a moment, feeling frozen. No she doesn't have a boyfriend, she has me. And I'm way better than any guy, anyway.  
"Not exactly." These words escaped my mouth as Syd rejoined us, triumphantly holding some fresh cookies in her hands. I was glad Syd returned when she did. I didn't want to lie for her.

"What happened to that nice boy you were seeing, Travis?" Her father brought up. Syd sighed. It was now or never. It just came sooner than we both expected.  
"About that..."

Sydney was interrupted by the arrival of her mother. She had blonde hair and was very beautiful, looking remarkably like Syd. She threw her arms around her daughter, capturing her in a tight hug.  
"So, who is lovely lady?" She questioned once the hug had ended.

"Actually, she's my girlfriend." Sydney answered bravely.  
"Oh yeah? That's nice. You haven't had a good best friend in awhile." Apparently her mother hadn't realized exactly what she meant. She thought girlfriend as in, friends with a girl. Oh Mrs. Drew, you wish...I thought.  
"No, that's not what I meant." Syd pushed, clenching her teeth.  
"Then, what did you mean?"  
"She's my girlfriend. We're a couple."

"What?" Her mother's eyes bulged from their sockets.  
"You heard me."  
"Are you serious? Do you know what this could do to your reputation if the media got wind of this?" Her father finally found his voice after a few seconds of being stunned.  
"Why would I joke about something like this?" Both of her parents stared at me and I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, immensely uncomfortable. I kept my eyes trained on the floor, not daring to make eye contact as my face burned like fire. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Are you saying you're a-a.." Her father stammered.  
"Lesbian. Go on, you can say it." I heard myself say. Syd's mother glared at me.  
"This is just a phase. That's all it is. I don't want to talk about it any longer." She announced.  
"We're going to talk about it. I'm not a lesbian, okay?" Syd reasurred them, stepping away from me for a moment. I felt out of place there, listening to the family yell at each other.  
"But you're with a woman." Her father sputtered.

"Yeah, I noticed. She's the only woman I like. The only woman I've ever liked. So I'm not a lesbian, I'm just dating a woman. There's a difference." Sydney explained.  
"So when you guys break up, you'll start dating guys again?" He asked, hopeful.

"Hey. Don't attack my relationship." She glared at him. I couldn't believe the way they were acting. All of them, including Sydney. She was ignoring me, like I wasn't even here.  
"We're not attacking your relationship, honey. We're just trying to point out the fact that you won't be together forever." Her mother said. That was it.  
"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I shouted, stomping away, and heading downstairs towards the door. I needed to get out of here.

"Wait a minute!" Syd yelled, running after me. "Sweetie, calm down. Honestly, what did you expect? My parents are protective, okay? They're right. If the public finds out about this, my reputation is shot," She lowered her voice. "Besides, did you seriously think two rich republicans with sticks up their butts would accept this right away? It's going to take some getting used to. Your hostile attitude isn't going to make them like you any more."

"Don't talk to me like a child, Syd. I'm not a child." I spat, resisting her touch.  
"I know you're not a child. I'm not trying to treat you like one." Sydney argued, grabbing my arm and forcing me to look her in the eye. All it took was one gaze, and I was hers again.  
"You're right. I'm sorry, I was just upset. You know how I get when I'm upset." I apologized. Syd smiled, pulling me into her arms and giving me a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"We're happy as long as you're happy." Syd's parents called from the top of the stairs.  
"We fully support your relationship." Her father said.

"We're just worried about your reputation. But no matter, we won't think of such things right now." Sydney took my hand, her smile widening.  
"See?"

**A/N: As my friend Ryland pointed out...Travis is a lame name for Syd's ex boyfriend to have. But oh well. Also I realized it's really out of character for Bridge to be all into Syd & Z being together. That's more of Jack's job. Oops. This chapter isn't as good as it could be, but that's because I worked on it in segments...Just be glad I finally got this chapter done. It's been sitting in my documents for a long time unfinished. So now the story is over. Might to a sequel but don't count on it.**


End file.
